


Rough Edges

by aen_naazh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean, Demon Dean Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 19:57:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1562168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aen_naazh/pseuds/aen_naazh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel meets a familiar demon in an alley and despite what he was expecting, the demon has no interest in fighting him.<br/>Demon!Dean, dub-con/non-con, alley!sex, knife-play, consent-play</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rough Edges

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kink Bingo- consent play
> 
> Just posting some things I had on my LJ form forever ago c:

“This is ridiculous.” Sam huffed as he stood in front of the sketchy bar.“The apocalypse isn’t a game.”

“Yes, I realize that.” Castiel stepped out of the beam from the street light and moved closer to Sam. “If you’d just let me-”

“No, you know what?” Sam jutted a finger over to the bar door. “I’m going to go get a beer and when I come back out I hope you’re still standing here, ready to apologize.” Sam stormed off leaving Castiel alone, not that it really mattered because he could easily handle any of the eight bikers that were eyeing the slick black car behind him. The street light flickered, Sam would have passed it off as bad lighting but Castiel had been around the hunter long enough to know that bad luck followed him everywhere. He scanned the parking lot, the people there might not have been of the highest quality but they were all human. Castiel looked down the dirty alley and considered just getting Sam and leaving back for the hotel but the shaggy haired man was already displeased with him. The angel cautiously walked into the alley, seeing rats scurrying around and garbage littering the ground but nothing supernatural. Castiel’s eyes darted around the alley but there was nothing but dirt and garbage, maybe Sam was right about him being paranoid.

“Don’t you know little girls shouldn’t wander off by themselves?” Castiel spun around, the first thing he saw were black eyes instantly telling him demon. But then he saw the tanned skin and beaten up leather jacket, things that Castiel recognized all to well.

“Dean Winchester?”

“Oh good, you remember me.” The demon’s head tilted to the side and a wicked smile broke out across his face. “Castiel.”

“I- I tried to save you.” The demon smirked at the angel’s stutter, he stepped closer and the smile on his face briefly turned sour.

“And what a piss poor job you did at that.”

“Your body had been remade.” Dean ran his hands down his chest and grinned at the angel.

“Yeah with the whole apocalypse going on they really needed the Winchesters back in action. Bet Sam's going to be ecstatic when he finds his brother top side. ”

“You will not lay a hand on Sam.” Castiel snapped out of his shock and moved towards the demon, Sam’s brother or not he’d take him down if he went after his ward.

“Oh, I’m shaking in my boots.”

“You are no match for me.”

“’Cause you’re a big bad angel and I’m just an itty bitty demon.” Castiel had had enough of the fallen man in front of him, he raised his hand to burn the black soul right out of its meat. Dean reached into his jacket and Castiel pulled back when he saw the glint of silver, the long triangular blade of an angel sword.

“Where did you get that?”

“Trust me, you don’t want to know.”

“Demon.” Castiel growled and stepped closer but the cold, hard steel that suddenly pressed against his neck made him freeze.

“Careful.” Dean smirked. “Would hate for Sammy to come out and find his little guardian angel all cut up like a Christmas turkey.”

“Why are you doing this?” Dean moved closer to Castiel pushing the knife a little harder into the angel’s neck with every step, making him inch backwards every time the blade bit into his skin. Soon his back was against the brick wall, the demon smirked and dragged the blade down, leaving his skin intact but slicing open one of Castiel’s buttons.

“So you leave me in Hell and what? Decide to give it a try with brother number two.”

“That is _not_ how it happened.” Castiel saw the amused glint in Dean’s black eyes and Castiel wished he hadn't said anything at all, he didn't need to explain himself to the abomination in front of him. Castiel was in a difficult position, he might be able to zap off before Dean had the chance to run him through but then he’d be leaving Sam all alone and who knows how many demons Dean brought with him. The only option he had was to wait for Dean to let his guard down and attack. Dean lifted the blade back up to Castiel’s neck, pushing it under Castiel’s jaw till he tilted his head and bared his neck to the demon.

“Glad to know Heaven’s angels are so compliant.” Castiel gritted his teeth and held his tongue, there was no point goading the demon on. Dean rested a hand on the wall next to Castiel’s face as if he’d be stupid enough to attempt escape with an angel blade pressed against his jugular. He leaned in closer the extra pressure was enough for the tip of his blade to pierce Castiel’s skin and let a drop of blue tinged crimson drip out.

“ _Dean_.” Castiel hissed and the demon pulled away. Dean looked apologetic for half a second before it was replaced with the same cocky grin and he leaned in to run his tongue over the small cut.

“W-what are you doing.” He could feel Dean grin against his neck, the demon’s lips less than an inch from the blade that still kept him pinned in place.

“Get on your knees.” Castiel grudgingly complied he dropped to the ground, the gravel and garbage digging into his knees through his thin pants.

“You’re going to decapitate me?”

“What? No Cas I’m-”

“My name is Castiel.” He growled.

“Curb the attitude.” Dean ordered pushing the blade a little harder.

“You aren’t that stupid that you don’t know what’s going on here, are you?” Castiel stared up blankly at the demon that sighed and rolled his black eyes. “Look you do what I say and I let you go back to protecting the Sasquatch.”

“You aren’t planning on killing me?”

“Nah, not if I don’t have to.” Dean ran a thumb along Castiel’s bottom lip and chuckled. “I have other plans for you.”

“Castiel?” Sam voice broke through the night air as he exited the bar. Dean quickly grabbed Castiel and pulled him to the side, safely hidden from Sam behind the dumpster. He sat Castiel down between his legs, back tight against Dean’s chest and blade against his throat. “Seriously, Castiel?”

“You make a sound,” Dean hissed, wrapping his arm around Castiel’s waist to keep him in place “and I’ll gut you both.”

“You wouldn’t kill your own brother.”

“Try me.” Castiel stilled when he decided he couldn’t risk it, who knows what the fires of hell had done to Dean’s soul. “Good boy.”

“You know what? You can do whatever you want, but I’m taking the car and going back to the motel.” Sam called out which Castiel thought was pointless because as an angel he could hear the thoughts in his head just as easily. Dean hummed thoughtfully behind him, the arm around his waist loosened but the one hand holding the blade held firm in place.

“Is he taking good care of my baby?” Castiel squirmed slightly when he felt Dean tug his shirt out of his pants but the sword against his neck prevented him from doing much else. Castiel didn’t know what Dean was talking about, as far as he knew Dean and Sam where the last of the Winchester line and didn’t have any children. Dean sighed in annoyance and clarified “My car.”

“I don’t know much about cars.” Castiel admitted. Dean’s hand snaked lower and began to fiddle with Castiel’s belt buckle, doing his best to loosen it with only one hand. “He’s added a device that plays music from his ip-od.” Dean laughed at Castiel’s mispronunciation and pulled his belt free from its loops.

“Sam’s such a bitch. Does he listen to Bieber in my car?”

“What are you doing?” Castiel asked instead of answering his question. Dean’s hand was rough and cold as it slid up under Castiel’s shirt, it made him squirm again at the unfamiliar sensation. It was rare that anyone touched Castiel outside of a fight and Dean’s fingers might have been confused for gentle if he wasn’t also threatening to slit Castiel’s throat from ear to ear.

“You’re awfully pretty for an angel.” Dean ran his tongue along the shell of Castiel’s ear and the angel tried to pull away at the odd wet feeling. “What do you and Sammy do all alone in that motel room at night?”

“I-” Castiel’s breath caught when Dean flicked his thumb back and forth over Castiel’s nipple. “I watch him sleep.”

“Yeah? And what do you when you watch him?” Dean’s hand slipped back down, slipping into his boxers. “Do you touch yourself?”

Dean cupped the soft flesh between Castiel’s legs, the angel jumped in surprise nearly slicing off a piece of skin against Dean’s blade. The demon snorted and scolds the angel, “ _careful_.”

“Stop.” Castiel gasped out when Dean ran two fingers along his soft cock. It sent an electric charge right up Castiel’s spine and he tried to push Dean’s hand away. “That feels wrong.”

“Does it?” Dean swirled a thumb around Castiel’s head, feeling the appendage fill with blood and he chuckled when Castiel tried struggling again. “Do angels have sex?”

“No.” Castiel answered quickly. “We’re not- this isn’t sex.”

“Nah kid, this is just foreplay.” Castiel wanted to protest that he certainly was not a kid in fact he was much older then Dean but the demon rolled his hips against Castiel’s backside and he could feel the bulge in the demon’s pants press against him. “And you seem to be enjoying it.”

“No.” Castiel breathed, Dean had worked his dick to life, making it hard against the rough strokes of his hand. “This is…this is just my vessels physical response to stimulation. I’m not-”

“Damn, we need to work on your dirty talk.” Dean pulled his hand out of Castiel’s pants, Castiel nearly sighed in relief thinking Dean had grown bored of that and decided to switch tactics. “Take your pants off.”

“What? No, this has gone far enough.” Dean clicked his tongue at Castiel’s defiance, the knife that was pressed against his neck slowly moved downwards popping the buttons of his shirt off one by one.

“Take ‘em off, or I’ll take them off for you.” Castiel still didn’t move, he had already let the situation get out of hand thinking the demon wouldn’t be able to coax him into temptation. “You think I didn’t plan ahead? I have a small army of demons waiting for Sam back at his room. And you’re here wasting my time being a tease when you could go save him.”

Castiel bit his lip and slowly nodded making the demon grin ear from ear. He kicked off his shoes and reached down to push his pants off, careful not to let the blade against his stomach slice into his skin. The pants were half way down his thighs when Dean ordered “boxers too” and Castiel grudgingly complied, sliding it down with his pants and using his feet to kick the fabric the rest of the way. The night air was cold but still warmer than Dean’s skin, Castiel felt the edge of embarrassment creeping in that Dean was staring down at his exposed body. Dean ran his thumb down Castiel’s stomach, the edge of his nail ghosting over the line of his erection and making him hiss.

“I want you to beg.” Dean nipped at his ear, he rested the hand that held the angel sword above Castiel’s heart feeling its beat quickly become frantic, the blade pointed just above the angel’s collar bone. “Beg me to let you come.”

“You might be able to use Sam to make me compliant.” Castiel hoped that Dean didn’t hear the way his voice began to waver. “But I wouldn’t beg a demon if my life depended on it.”

Castiel was pushed forward on his hands and knees and before he could blink Dean had plastered himself against Castiel’s back and was snarling in his ear. “You think so?”

The fabric of Castiel’s coat and shirt easily split against Dean’s sword and it was soon ripped to shreds leaving Castiel totally exposed to the demon. Dean tugged Castiel’s hair forcing him up onto his knees and he stuck the knife back against Castiel’s throat. “I could make you scream if I wanted to, turn you into a blubbering mess choking on his own tears."

“No-” Castiel gasped when Dean sunk his teeth into Castiel’s neck, he dragged his blade across Castiel’s throat not hard enough to break the skin but it left a burn along its path.

“What the fuck kind of angel are you?” Dean hissed and ran his tongue along the pale flesh of Castiel’s throat. “Letting a demon get you naked, on your knees.”

“Sam-”

“And you’re going to let your ward face the apocalypse all by his lonesome because you’re too proud to beg.”

“Dean.” Castiel choked out. “Please.”

“Better.” Dean shoved him back to the ground, a shard of broken glass dug into his palm but he was most concerned with the cold steel sliding down his back. “Keep going.”

Castiel hung his head so Dean couldn’t see the red tinge then spread across his cheeks, a mix of embarrassment and anger. “Please Dean, I want-need…”

“Come on you can do better than that.” Dean rested the knife against the curve of Castiel’s hip bone and waited for the angel to try again.

“I haven’t- I’ve never done this before.” Castiel just wanted Dean to get it over with, didn’t understand why the demon insisted on humiliating him too.

“Could have fooled me.” Dean snorted. He shoved a knee between Castiel’s legs and forced them apart, sliding the tip of the blade up Castiel thigh.

“Don’t.” Castiel said meekly but Dean just laughed.

“Come on, baby,” Dean purred “you know what I wanna hear.” Castiel licked his lips and racked his brain for something to say, his carnal knowledge was all but non-existent but he finally settled on something he heard on Sam’s television once.

“Fuck me.”

“Good start.” Dean sucked on two of his fingers coating them with spit and pushing a digit inside Castiel without as much as a warning. Castiel’s whole body tensed at the intrusion, feeling the burn as Dean added another finger and stretched him open.

“Fuck look how tight you are, so good.” Dean curled his fingers rubbing inside Castiel’s channel, the angel had no idea what the demon was doing until he stroked something that left Castiel gasping for air.

“You like that?”

“No.” Castiel lied even as his body began to shake every time Dean rubbed his prostate. “Just do it.”

“So greedy, little angel.” Dean cooed. “Bet you can’t wait to be stuffed full of my cock.”

“Yes.” Castiel muttered.

“Say it.”

“I want you inside of me.” Castiel gritted his teeth, he might have to follow the demons orders but he could do it in the least lewd way possible. Dean withdrew his fingers, Castiel only had a few seconds of relief before he heard Dean unzip his fly. He reached up to grip Castiel’s shoulder, digging the sword into the nape of his neck to remind Cas that he wasn’t going anywhere.

“Tell me how bad you want it.” Castiel felt the head of Dean’s cock nudge against his hole, a shiver ran through his body and his stomach wound itself into a knot. Dean snarled at Castiel’s silence and pulled on his black locks, straining his neck till it was hard to breath. “Tell me how badly you need me to fuck you.”

“I need you to- ah!” Castiel cried out when Dean slammed into him, giving him no time to adjust before he started to pound in and out.

“Fucking whore,” Dean spat “didn’t even put up a fight. Try to act like you don’t want it so no one will know what a greedy little slut you are.”

Castiel lifted a hand up to his mouth and bit into his knuckles, it made it hard to balance with Dean shoving into him over and over but he wasn’t going to give Dean the satisfaction of hearing him moan. Dean stretched Castiel open but the agonizing burn disappeared every time Dean slammed into him

“Fuck.” Dean swore as his pace quickened. Castiel heard the angel blade clatter against the ground and before he could even think about disappearing Dean wrapped a firm hand around Castiel’s neglected cock. Castiel bucked into the demon’s hand, a moan finally ripped out of his mouth when Dean swirled pre-come around the head. “You’re fucking dripping, you want it so bad. You like it rough, huh? You like it when someone _takes_ you?”

Dean squeezed hard on Castiel making the angel cry out “yes!”

The demon rewarded him with a nip on his shoulder and started pumping his aching cock in time with his thrusts. “I’m gonna mark you up, angel. I’m gonna fill you up and send you back, filthy and covered in come.”

“I-I-” Castiel stuttered, his mind started to swirl, liquid heat pooled in his belly threatening to spill and show the demon how right he was. Castiel was close, _so close_ , he just needed a little more to push him over the edge. Dean pulled away, Castiel was ashamed of the whimper that spilled past his lips at how suddenly empty he felt. He was flipped onto his back and then the demon was inside him again thrusting with abandon and latching a hand around Castiel.

“I want to see your face when a demon makes you come.” Dean hissed. He leaned down and ran his tongue over the bite mark he’d left on Castiel then sunk his teeth back in. Castiel arched into the demon, his vision went white as his orgasm was ripped out of him. He went limp under the demon barely noticing Dean grabbing his weak legs and wrapping them around his waist as he continued to pound into the compliant angel. Dean didn’t last much longer, feeling Castiel spasm around him then just lie there and let the demon take what he needed. Castiel could hear him murmur nonsense before he snapped his hips deep into Castiel and stilled. Dean let go of Castiel’s hip and the angel slowly slid back to the ground, Dean rested his hands on either side of the angel’s head and tried to catch his breath. Castiel slowly came down from his high, feeling the cold night and a piercing pain in his back.

“Dean.” Castiel’s voice was rougher then he expected but Dean didn’t open his eyes. “Dean, there’s a glass digging into my back.”

“Shit.” Dean cursed and grabbed Castiel’s shoulders, lifted him up and brushed away the glass bit. He ran his thumb over the already healed wound and placed a kiss on the angels forehead. “You okay?”

“I’m fine.” Dean managed to wiggled his arms out of his coat without letting go of Castiel. “That was enjoyable.”

“Yeah.” Dean agreed and tossed his jacket of the ground before gently laying Castiel back down. He made a face and ran the palm of his hand across his eyes “But fuck these contacts are bugging the shit out me.”

Dean held a finger up to his eyes and it came back with a black lens sticking to it. Castiel looked up at him, one green eye and the other still pitch black, Castiel sighed contently with the smallest hint of a smile on his lips.

“I believe I understand the appeal of role-playing now.”

“Yeah well,” Dean took the other contact lens out and discarded it on the dirty ground “don’t expect me to _ever_ do this again.”

“Dean, your fantasies don’t make any sense. Even if I was the proper age to attend school-” Dean cut him off with a kiss before he tried to ruin another one of Dean’s fantasies with logic.

“You know you talk too much.” Dean pressed his forehead against Castiel’s and brought a hand up to stroke his cheek. “And next time we fuck, let’s try to mention Sammy less.”

“Agreed.” Castiel nodded. Dean picked up the tattered remains of Castiel’s coat then looked over to the discarded knife by his feet.

“I uh might have gone a little overboard.”

“I can fix them.” Castiel assured the hunter. “Unless you’d prefer if I returned ‘filthy and covered in come.’


End file.
